jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Bond girl
A Bond girl is a character or the actress portraying a love interest or sex object of James Bond in a film, novel or video game. They typically have names that are double entendres, such as "Pussy Galore." Generally, Bond girls are victims rescued by Bond, fellow agents or allies, villainesses or members of an enemy organization, or merely eye candy that have no direct interaction with James Bond whatsoever. Other female characters such as Judi Dench's M and Miss Moneypenny are not thought of as Bond girls. The role of a Bond girl is typically a high-profile part that can give a major boost to the career of unestablished actresses, although there have been a number of Bond girls that were well-established prior to gaining their role. For instance, Diana Rigg and Honor Blackman were both Bond girls after becoming major stars for their roles on the television series, The Avengers. Additionally, Halle Berry won an Academy Award in 2002, an award presented to her while in the midst of filming Die Another Day. History as Pussy Galore in Goldfinger]] Ursula Andress is often considered the first Bond girl, playing Honey Ryder in the film Dr. No (1962). She was, however, preceded by Eunice Gayson who played the character Sylvia Trench. Trench is the only Bond girl to appear as the same character in more than one film, appearing again in From Russia with Love (1963). Initially, Trench was planned to be a regular girlfriend of Bond's in the series, but was subsequently dropped after the encore appearance. To date, only two Bond girls has captured the heart of James Bond. Tracy di Vicenzo played by Diana Rigg, marries Bond in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969). At film's end, Tracy Bond is gunned down by 007's nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld. It was initially planned that her death would actually occur in Diamonds Are Forever (1971), but this idea was dropped during filming of On Her Majesty's Secret Service when current-Bond George Lazenby announced he would step down from the role and the other girl is vesper lyen who was a trator but she died too. Within the official series, Maud Adams is the only actress to portray a main character as two different Bond girls, starting with The Man with the Golden Gun in 1974 and again as the title character in Octopussy (1983). She additionally appears as an extra in a third Bond film, A View to a Kill in 1985. Two other girls, Martine Beswick (Thunderball) and Nadja Regin (Goldfinger) also appear in a second adventure, appearing first in From Russia with Love. In 1995, Famke Janssen portrayed Xenia Onatopp, who is considered the only major female character (and villain) whom Bond does not bed. Becoming more frequent, traditional Bond girls that have romantic trysts with Bond, are later discovered to be villainesses such as Sophie Marceau's Elektra King in The World Is Not Enough (1999) and Miranda Frost played by Rosamund Pike in Die Another Day. Criticisms Since the film series began in the early 1960s, Bond girls have been criticized by feminists, and others, who feel they generalize women as bimbos, damsels in distress, or objectify women as a result of Bond's actions. Through the years, the role of the Bond girl has changed somewhat from the stereotypical Bond girl to women that are Bond's equal, possessing special skills he needs to complete his mission, or even at times women that rescue Bond. These Bond girls are shown to be more headstrong, resourceful, and, in recent films, capable of holding their own. For example, in ''Moonraker'' the character of Holly Goodhead is established as being a trained space shuttle commander, a number of years before the first female shuttle commander was appointed in the real world. Wai Lin in Tomorrow Never Dies, is a trained special agent working for People's Republic of China; and Christmas Jones in ''The World Is Not Enough'' is a nuclear physicist. Films Official James Bond girls In addition to those actresses mentioned above, the Bond films traditionally have groups of women in the background whose general purpose is nothing more than eye candy: they include the sunbathing Miami beauties in Goldfinger, the Thai girls at the kung fu school in The Man With the Golden Gun, Tiger Tananka's bathing beauties in You Only Live Twice, and Sheik Hossein's harem in The Spy Who Loved Me. However, in Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, A View to a Kill, and The Living Daylights these women were also referred to in the media as full fledge Bond girls to provide added publicity for the film through eye-catching magazine and newspaper appearances. In Moonraker this included members of Drax's "master race" and a group of women encountered by Bond in the jungles of Brazil, in For Your Eyes Only the women were seen frolicking around a villain's pool, while in Octopussy they served mainly as the title character's underlings. In "A View to A Kill" they adorned Max Zorin's outdoor reception and in "The Living Daylights" they served as decorations at the villain's swimming pool. One "Bond girl" in For Your Eyes Only was later revealed to be a post-operative transsexual (Tula). Although the Bond films have never stopped making use of feminine "eye candy", such large "Bond girl groups" were not featured after The Living Daylights. Novels Ian Fleming Mary Goodnight was a supporting character in several Bond novels before graduating to full Bond girl in The Man with the Golden Gun. The short stories "Quantum of Solace", "The Living Daylights" and "The Property of a Lady" feature female characters in prominent roles, but none of these women interact with Bond in any sort of romantic fashion. Kingsley Amis (a.k.a. Robert Markham) John Gardner Raymond Benson Playboy Playmate Lisa Dergen is, to date, the only real-life person to be featured as a Bond girl in any literary Bond story. Charlie Higson Video games Trivia *After the release of For Your Eyes Only (1981) a background actress in a pool scene, Tula, was revealed to be a transsexual. *Vesper Lynd, the Bond girl from Ian Fleming's first James Bond novel, is believed to be based on Christine Granville, a real-life SOE agent. *In 2002, former Bond girl Maryam d'Abo co-wrote the book Bond Girls Are Forever: The Women of James Bond. This book later became a DVD exclusive documentary featuring d'Abo and other Bond girls, including Ursula Andress. In some locations, the documentary was released as a gift with the purchase of Die Another Day on DVD An updated version was included on the original Casino Royale DVD.. *Halle Berry and Kim Basinger are the only Oscar winners to play a Bond girl. *After the release of Die Another Day, MGM and EON Productions considered creating a spinoff series featuring Halle Berry's Jinx character. Plans for this were cancelled in 2003. *Early drafts of Die Another Day included an appearance by Wai Lin, but Michelle Yeoh was unavailable. *Media reports for The World is Not Enough indicated the producers planned to include cameo appearances by every surviving Bond girl actress, ranging from Ursula Andress to Michelle Yeoh, but that did not occur; however, one "eye-candy" Bond girl was played by Eunice Gayson's daughter. *Ursula Andress and Maud Adams remain, to date, the only actresses to have played more than one major Bond girl, although several other actresses have appeared more than once as "eye-candy" Bond girls. External links *Cult Sirens: Bond Girls __NOEDITSECTION__ * *